Gift
by hiragizawa
Summary: Being on a mission isn't fun especially of you don't know what kind of mission it is and getting soaked in the evening rain of December isn't one of his Bel's plans. Now, the frog is going to take care of the prince whether he likes it or not...
1. Mission

Yo guys! I just decided to re-write this one.. haha..

I made some adjustments because I'm really not contented with the plot haha..

What do you think?

Please read and review..

I already posted this story on communitylivejournal and facebook..

Just tell me if you want to see some fanarts of this and I shall show you some..

Please read and review guys! XDD

Fran: *looks at the time* you are posting this at this unholy hour? 1:22 AM..

Hira: so..?

Fran: never mind.. if senpai sees this you'll be dead hira-chan..

Hira: I'm his captain..

Fran: captain or not, the treatment is the same you know..

Hira: maa ii.. ill have my daggers greet him.. haha..

Fran: by the way.. Hiragizawa doesn't own KHR..

**(~Pagebreak~)**

"Ushishishishi~… I swear I will kill that shark peasant once we get back at the headquarters." Bel muttered as his chesire cat-like grin erupted at his face. Even though the prince was smiling, you could feel some strong waves of murderous aura around him. It was too much that you will cower away and never cross his way again.

"No matter how many death threats you say right now stupid senpai, we are already soaking wet. The least we could do is hurry up and find somewhere to get ourselves dry. Unless you want to enjoy the icy evening rain of course." Fran countered in his monotone voice.

Well of course, the evening rain would feel like ice in the month of December. The stupid captain didn't even warn them about the weather. The result is them getting a nice shower under the freezing evening rain.

It was already 12:51 am and yet the two assassins of Varia are still out because of some mission that doesn't even have the complete details when it was given by Squalo.

And it was their fault to begin with.

_**Flashback….**_

_It was another peaceful day at the Varia HQ, the sun is shining, the birds are singing and everything seems to be very peaceful and quiet—_

"_VOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII!" Squalo's loud voice echoed throughout the whole estate followed by the sound of a glass breaking, another shout then, line of curses._

_Sorry, let me rephrase that… it was a usual chaotic day at the Varia HQ._

_Squalo entered the living room together with his loud annoying voice and his other hand holding few sheets of papers, waving it in the air indicating the urgency. "Bel! Fran!"_

_The shark of Varia tried to call the attention of the two other member who are 'busy doing their stuffs'. And when we say 'busy doing their stuff', this is generally composed of Fran sitting on a sofa reading an unknown book, earphones stuck on his ears with its full volume on, and Bel grinning madly as he throw knives on his kouhai, making him a target practice hoping to be able to cut the illusionist's real flesh which he still haven't guessed right. _

_For short, Squalo was ignored. _

_Invisible anger marks appeared on Squalo's head, his temper rising very fast. _

_._

_.._

…

"_VOOOOOIIIII! Fucking brats! I'll kill you!" And his voice echoed again throughout the Varia estate but this time ten times louder, which made the 'brats' stop and look at him. _

"_Oh, stupid long-haired captain, you were here." Fran looked at the swordsman with a supposed to be surprised look (though his lack of facial expressions didn't reflect it perfectly) and he didn't even bother to remove the earphones, he knew that his ears would suffer more if he did. _

"_Ushishishishi…The shark is too noisy, it made the prince miss his target." Bel pointed out the knife that embedded itself on the wall. It accidentally hit the wall instead of Fran, when he was startled by the captain's voice. _

"_Senpai, why don't you just admit that it was because you've been blinded by your bangs that you missed and you are just guessing your targets through your sense of smell that would've been more convincing." _

_Five knives automatically hit Fran, but the illusionist doesn't seem to be hurt or bothered by it._

"_Ouch."_

"_Ushishishishi…"_

"_VOOOOOIIII! Just get out already and start the fucking mission!" _

"_Mission?" Bel and Fran said in unison. _

"_Just go already, shitty brats!"_

_The two made a dash out of the estate as Squalo started swinging his sword that is dangerously aiming at them. True enough, there is a car waiting for them outside, obviously going to take them to their next mission. _

_But seriously, where is the mission? They don't remember the swordsman saying the details back then. _

_**At the Varia's living room…**_

_Lussuria heard Squalo's shout from the kitchen and decided to check it out. He was right on time to see when the swordsman tried to chase Bel and Fran and kill them. _

_Wearing a frilly pink apron. _

_Go imagine guys._

"_Fucking brats!" the swordsman practically hissed._

"_Arara~ you forgot to tell them the details Squ-chan~" the Gaylord commented, noticing the papers that are still intact in Squalo's hands and the two assigned assassins not carrying anything at all, aside from their weapons that are always intact with them. It was a protocol, they are always to be prepared for any battle in case that there are missions that are urgent and needs to be executed right away. The others are fine with it seeing their boss carries his guns wherever he goes (which is practically in his office all day)._

"_I don't give a damn! It was their fault that they didn't listen!" And the silver-haired swordsman stormed out of the room, leaving the summary of the mission behind._

_The Gaylord sighed exasperatedly while looking at the files that Squalo was about to give the two assassins of Varia._ "_Will Bel-chan and Fran-chan be alright?"_

_A smell of something that is about to burn started to fill out the whole room. _

"_Oh, the cake I was baking! My!" And Lussuria hurriedly went back to the kitchen._

_**At Bel and Fran…**_

_A few minutes later inside the car…._

"_Senpai, did you ask for the details?"_

"_Ushishishishi.. the prince didn't ask."_

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_Don't ask the prince, frog"_

"_Okay."_

_**End of flashback~**_

After a few minutes, they were already soaking wet.

Why?

Because it suddenly rained just after they managed to finish the mission that they didn't have any idea on. Thanks to their conclusions and Bel's eyes which happened to see a glimpse of the paper that the swordsman was holding, they were able to draw some assumptions on what they are supposed to do. And being the great assassin they are, mission was over in just a few hours. The two left the scene full of blood (courtesy of Prince the Ripper of course)

"Ushishishishi… it was all thanks to the prince!"

"Whatever senpai." Saying nothing further, Fran continued walking trying to find some place where they could stop for a while in this heavy rain. He spotted an abandoned warehouse and started to walk towards it, his senpai following him with quite a distance.

Unknown to Fran, Bel was trying to stop himself from sneezing. The Prince himself didn't realize that it would rain, and in the month of December no less! But there's no way in hell that he would let the frog know about his situation. He knew the brat's ability to insult people and he's not going for in for that.

_Ushishishi.. looks like there's something wrong with the prince._

Known to everybody, Bel never missed any chance to fight with his frog, and make him a target practice. It was already a routine, there had been bets between lower ranking members of Varia if Bel would be able to restrain himself from stabbing his poor kouhai.

Yet there he is, thinking that he should refrain himself from getting insulted by the frog, so that he wouldn't be needing to throw his knives onto Fran.

"Senpai, you are slow. You really enjoy the evening rain don't you or you just plan to catch some colds so you can say that you are not an idiot at all?" Fran called out from the warehouse seeing that his senpai isn't inside yet. Looking back, he saw the prince standing in the middle of the rain, he wasn't that sure if he was looking at him or his eyes were closed because of his stupid bangs.

_Even though senpai's hair is wet, it really doesn't make any change at all. His face is still covered. Only that he looked a bit like his stupid twin brother._

_They are twins, why on Earth would not they be looking alike? _Fran's sarcastic side retorted.

_There are those we call fraternal twins._ He tried to argue.

_The hell they are fraternal, they look alike aside from hairstyle._

_My am I arguing with myself anyways?_

_I don't know._

Fran stared at nothing. "Senpai's insanity rubs off."

A knife flew towards Fran's direction but to his surprise the knife only flew near his face. Not even scratching him. And this is an unusual phenomenon for the Prince the Ripper of Varia which doesn't miss on his knives.

"Don't think about it frog." And Bel went inside the warehouse.

"Okay, I won't." But knowing Fran's nature to insult people, he really can't stop.

"But you really look like your stupid twin— oh." Fran tried to shut himself up as Bel, in a matter of a few seconds was able to get behind him, a knife already pointed to his neck. Even though he couldn't see his senpai, he could clearly imagine that large chesire grin that he currently having right now.

"Ushishishishi… Are you sure you want to say it froggy~?" Bel whispered dangerously close to Fran's ears, it was almost a hiss. Even though a playful tone was used, deadly venom was attached to it. And unless Fran really wanted to lose his head so badly at the very moment he might as well add many insults on his speech.

Fran gulped, waiting who's going to move next.

Is he going to lose his head or not?

But he still has many things that he wants to do.

Like removing the froghat,

Making his hero pose,

Making his senpai nice to him..

Stop

Scratch that part.

He knew that is never going to happen.

But going back to the topic…

"…"

_If I try to make the first move, senpai will obviously remove my froggy head._ Fran mentally frowned. _And since when did I refer myself as a frog?_

.

..

…

Fran felt the knife pointing on his neck disappeared. When he turned around, he saw his senpai, playing his other knives in the air, one indication that he got tired or he grew bored of a thing. He mentally sighed, thanking that his head is still attached from his body. Even though his head always feels heavy, courtesy of the frog hat that Bel forced him to wear, being beheaded isn't listed in his notebook "the plans I want to do before I say 'This World Sucks and I'm Committing Suicide!'"

Fran followed his senpai.

**(~PAGEBREAK~)**

The two assassins of Varia are in front of a bonfire. How they managed to lit it up, don't ask me. They were just able to light a fire inside a warehouse. Don't worry, there's nothing harmful in the warehouse. Just bricks.

There was an odd silence between the two. None of them had been talking ever since Bel stopped when he is about to kill Fran. The frog didn't talk either. Talking with his senpai in his unpredictable mood will ensure your meeting a grim reaper, if such thing exists.

Besides, Fran is still trying to figure what is odd about his senpai. Bel maybe still in his 'Fake Prince attitude' (based on Fran's thoughts) but something is still off.

"Bel-senpai-"

"Shut it Frog the prince is sleeping."

"Oh. So… Bel-senpai is sleep-talking?"

"…"

A knife landed on Fran's hat.

"Kero~"

The two stayed quiet for until the rain stopped and the sun is already up. It was Bel who first went out and Fran put out the fire.

"Let's go, Fran."

"Coming, senpai!" He said, running towards Bel.

_Oh wait, did the stupid fake prince senpai called me… Fran? _

Fran looked at the skies.

_Is the world coming to an end?_

Fran looked at his senpai.

_He didn't grow another head._

Fran pinched himself, though he knew that it doesn't hurt.

_I'm not yet dead._

Fran observed the whole place.

_There's no sign of illusions._

Another stab on his hat made his attention get back to reality again.

_Maybe I just heard it wrong. It's impossible for senpai to call me by my name. _

When Fran and Bel arrived at the headquarters…

"Okairi~ Bel-chan~ Fran-chan~" Guess who.

The Gaylord greeted them as they passed the living room.

"Oh my! Is that blood on your uniforms? Are you hurt somewhere?"And being the 'mother-figure' in the group, the Gaylord panicked when he saw the blood on their uniforms. It was a usual thing really. But Lussuria somehow can't get used to it.

I mean, How come an assassination would be executed when there is no blood. Especially when it comes to assassinations that are assigned to Belphegor.

"It's nothing, Lussuria-senpai… just got dirtied because of senpai…"

"Oh. Better get to your room and change your clothes. I heard that it rained on your mission."

"Hai." The two went to their rooms to change.

Fran turned to Bel. "Senpai, who will make the report?"

"It's already obvious. YOU."

Fran mumbled. "I shouldn't have bothered asking."

"I heard you Fran."

"Bel-senpai, you actually have ears? I noticed, just now."

"Shut it." Then a loud bang of the door followed. It was Bel's door.

"… Did senpai called me 'Fran' again? Or I'm getting crazy being infected by the fake prince during our mission. I didn't know it was actually contagious." The illusionist shrugged.

"I better get some medication from the Gaylord." Fran left the place and went straight to his room.

At exactly three steps away from the prince's room, Fran remembered something. "Oh, I thought senpai was going to kill the stupid long-haired captain. He was very much looking forward on getting back here at the headquarters."

Inside Bel's room…

The prince went straight to bed as he got inside his room. He didn't even bother to change his clothes of wash himself off the blood. He just jumped on his bed, not even minding that he is still wearing his boots and immediately went to sleep.

He knew something was really off with him after that rain. He was aware when he called his kouhai "Fran" and not "frog". But somehow he can't stop himself from doing so. The prince also found it interesting to look at the eyes of his kouhai doubting himself if the prince really called him by his name.

But never is he going to admit that!

Over his dead princely body!

That's what he likes to say but it looks like he cannot control himself from blurting out things he don't usually say.

"The prince is odd."

Bel grinned wider.

"Because I'm a prince ushishishishishi…"

**(~Pagebreak~)**

Alright! Done with the editing of the first chapter.. I'll be uploading the next one after my exam week, which is next week.. haha..

Wish me luck guys!

Fran: I wish you luck..

Please read and review.. don't be hard on her. She might crumble into dusts..


	2. Fever

Yo guys! This is the edited chapter 2!

Hope you like this!

Fran; *stares* another unholy hour.. 12:17 AM.. seriously hira-chan.. when will you finish your fics in a proper time?

Hira: I'm nocturnal..

Fran: sure.. I believe you..

Hira: good.. oh by the way.. where is Bel?

Fran: are you sure you wanna see senpai hira-chan?

Hira: uh.. no?

Fran: then don't ask.

Hira: *sulks at the corner*

Fran: *points at authoress* she doesn't own KHR..

**(~pagebreak~)**

The next morning…

Lussuria is already awake, setting the table while the others are starting to get down from their rooms. Fran yawned as he went down from the stairs and fixing the frog hat on his head.

Lussuria noticed this and greeted him. "Ohayo Fran-chan~"

"Ohayo Gay— I mean Lussuria-senpai"

"Ara, did you say something Fran-chan?"

"Nothing."

_Nothing I was just about to call you 'Gaylord' like the Gaylord you are._ His sarcastic mind added. But of course being the 'nice person he is, Fran won't say it out loud. _Who knows if the gaylord's temperaments are worse than senpai's?_ Especially when he realized that there is a No-Normal-Person-Will-Be-Joining-Varia rule governing the organization.

Lussuria's voice stopped him from his further mental conversation with himself. "Oh. Can you please help me set up the table?" the flamboyant Varia sun guardian is carrying plates and trying to set up the table for anytime soon, the other members of Varia will come down have their breakfast.

Well, can he refuse?

No.

Even though it's just the Gaylord, he's just a kouhai of everyone in the elite force of Varia. He must go with the rules there. If he doesn't want to add another sharp thing aside from Bel's knives targeting his head of course.

In just a few minutes the table was set, and the breakfast was ready. It did not take long before the others sat in front of the table at the same time, busy giving morning death threats and glares to each other. No one dared to fight in front of Xanxus in fear for their lives. And Fran knew that it was also a rule not to annoy their boss early in the morning. The last time that he saw Levi and Squalo argue in front of the table ended up half of the Varia estate being burned.

It was nightmare.

Going near to the table all death threats died and only glares are left. But there seems to be a missing factor at the table. Lussuria noticed there is no creepy laugh in the air. "Ara, where's Bel-chan?"

"The Prince brat's room was silent. The stupid brat is still sleeping, VOOOOIII! Fran, get Bel!" Squalo stated as he sat on his chair.

"How dare he make boss wait like this! Damn him!" As usual Levi and his creepy loyalty-complex are working energetically every morning and he didn't wish for Xanxus to wait for anyone.

Fran pointed himself. "Tell me captain, since when did I function as an alarm clock for Bel-senpai?"

"VOOOOOIII! It's your partner!"

Fran was about to say something back when the leader, Xanxus spoke.

"Go pick the fucking brat, frog trash."

Fran had no choice but to stand and go upstairs and get his senpai out from bed. He knocked on Bel's door.

"Senpai."

No response.

"Bel-senpai."

No response.

"Stupid Fake Prince –senpai."

Still no response. Getting weirded out, Fran checked the door and he was actually surprised that it's not locked. Well, it the first time that he is visiting Bel's room, he thought that the prince prefers his room to be secured from intruders.

_But this really makes sense. Bel-senpai doesn't really need his room to be locked because there's no one going to attempt to go inside. Unless they have a death wish or they want to experience being greeted by his knives and an instant death. Only suicidal people would only try to get inside senpai's room._

Fran mentally sighed. _I'm suicidal then._

"Senpai I'm coming in." Fran opened the door and peeked inside, preparing himself to meet Bel's knives as a greeting.

But three seconds past there was none. The room is silent as a graveyard. He even thought that his senpai went out if he didn't see the windows closed and a figure looming over the bed. He went near it. True enough, it is his senpai.

Based from the looks of it, the guy only laid himself on the bed and slept.

The blood had dried over the night!

"Senpai, you look pathetic lying there. Get up."

Instead of being stabbed, the prince only grabbed the sheets and covered his face with it, acting like Fran's disturbing his sleep.

_But I'm disturbing him. Well, might as well continue this and get senpai and bring him at the table. _

"Just tell them I won't be going down. That would be enough. Now. Get out, Fran!" he heard the man mumble under the covers. The sheets were tugged tighter as if saying that he won't get out of bed no matter what.

Without any word, Fran left the room. He knew it is useless to continue waking up the prince. And he might as well use the chance to escape before the psycho prince starts throwing knives to him.

**(~pagebreak~)**

"'Just tell them I won't be going down. That would be enough. Now. Get out, Fran!', that's what senpai said." Fran relayed in monotone to those in front of the table as he got back .

"Prince trash."

"Damn, Bel!"

"Stupid Prince brat!"

I'll bring some food to Bel-chan later, please bring the food to his room nee~" Lussuria was looking at him.

Fran looked at his back, thinking that Lussuria was talking to somebody else. He wouldn't ask him right? To his disappointment, there was no one. The gaylord was looking at him.

At.

Him.

_Great. Another trip to senpai's room. I'm really suicidal._ He went back to his seat and started eating with the others.

**(~PAGEBREAK~)**

"Okay Fran-chan. Make sure that you carry the tray carefully nee? And please make sure that Bel-chan will eat it." Lussuria handed the illusionist the tray that is supposed to be delivered to Bel's room, since he didn't came down for breakfast.

Fran mumbled, "If you hate me that much just tell me. You don't need to kill me indirectly."

"Are you saying something, Fran-chan?"

"Nothing. I said that I should be hurrying and delivering senpai's meal before he starves to death and started eating his pillows as an alternative food."

"Arigatou Fran-chan! You are really a great help! Here a reward~" Lussuria moved and about to kiss Fran.

The illusionist scurried away from the Lussuria and ran towards Bel's room. "No thanks. I'd rather be with senpai and be stabbed. A kiss from a Gaylord is an instant kill, far more dangerous than senpai's knives."

In front of Bel's door…

"Senpai.."

No response.

And since Fran thought that it is really ridiculous to stand in front of someone's door and talking to the wooden thing without getting any response, he opened the door and get in. He laid the tray at the table beside the bed.

"Bel-senpai. The Gaylord brought you something."

No response.

"Senpai."

Still no response.

Fran observed his senpai. It was still the same since he had left the room that room earlier. No signs of the prince waking up of any movement. The comforter was still tucked to him. There's still blood on his clothes. The room is still a mess. He was as still as a log.

After putting the food at the night table, Fran started to try waking up the prince so he can finally shove the food to his throat.

I mean, tell him about the food. "Senpai, are you still alive? Or should I start celebrating your death?"

"You are noisy. Shut up." He heard his senpai say under the cover.

Fran felt odd. He knew something was off since yesterday and still he can't determine the reason why. And now Bel is acting weird. He knew there's something wrong. He just knew it. Gulping and taking all the courage he can muster to himself, Fran slowly removed the covers from the prince. He was surprised to see no reaction or any knives flying to his direction.

The illusionist observed his senpai. He noticed the crown still on his head.

_He really value his being royalty this much. _Fran tried poking Bel's crown, testing if he would get any reaction from him. But it proved that his efforts to be useless as the body lying on the bed did not have any response at all. He proceeded to tapping Bel's face.

"Did senpai really look pale as this?" When his palm made contact with the prince face he was surprised to find it warm.

_Too warm._

"Senpai, you have fever?"

"I told you to shut up, you are making my head hurt more." The prince groaned.

"And now you stopped referring to yourself in third person."

Fran made a flashback on what happened during their last mission. They got scolded, ran away, guessed their mission, ended up wet and his senpai got sick.

"What does this gotten to do with me?" The illusionist started to walk towards the door, planning to leave the room.

"Nee, Fran…" He heard a small voice from the bed.

"Eh…? Senpai?"

"Stay here will you? Stay with the prince.. with me."

"Surely you are really sick senpai. You keep blurting out thing that you don't usually say. The world is going to end." Fran spoke monotonically but he can't suppress the blush that started to show on his face. Never had he heard Bel mention his name before. Well, he thought what he heard earlier is just part of his imagination.

_I have imagination?_

_Yes. And you also blush._

_Damn. I'm getting crazier by each second._

"I did not tell you to talk. I just told you to stay with me."

_Senpai still have this arrogant attitude. There's no difference._

Fran sighed. He has no choice. It was because of his senpai that they were able to finish the stupid mission. It was because of his stupid brain and non-existent eyes. Fran guessed that he needs to be thankful that no knives will be piercing his uniform today. And besides what would go wrong with Bel being sick?

After a few minutes…

Fran ended up changing the prince's clothes.

"Everything ended up wrong. I hate my life. Kill me."

He had to changed Bel's clothes and put in him much lighter clothing. He also needs to wash that blood off his face. "There's so much to do. You owe me big time senpai."

_But I know after this, it's back to normal._

"Fran…." The illusionist heard Bel whisper.

Fran waited the prince to tell what he wants. But only the prince's labored breathing could only be heard throughout the whole room. Now, the illusionist is starting to doubt if he is just imagining that his senpai called out his name or if the prince really called out.

The illusionist's mind started to drift away again to-

"Fran…"

_Now I'm sure he called me. _

"What is it senpai?" He turned to the prince but didn't find him awake at all. But Fran did notice a thing.

"Senpai, is it just me or your face is redder than it how it was earlier?"

But Bel never answered his question.

Feeling a bit worried, (not that he would admit it himself) Fran moved a bit closer to the prince trying to find out what's with this "calling-Fran's-name farce". And Fran believes that this is his lucky day that he was just in time when the prince shifted his position and is now facing at him.

He could feel the prince's breath fanning his now red face.

_Why does it have to be this close? _Fran can't help but stare at the prince's flushed face.

And as if this wasn't enough, Bel woke, stared at his face for a few seconds and grabbed him. Making him fall above the prince. Fran wants to thank his reflexes to react so fast that he managed to use his arms as a support at the bed. If not he would've kissed his senpai a few seconds ago.

_Great. Kill me. Fast._ His face went redder if that's even possible.

But his further death threats to himself didn't last that long when he realized how his senpai's skin currently burning his.

"Sen…pai?

But the only thing that answered him was Bel's breathing. Fran touched the prince's forehead but immediately retreated his hand as he was burned by its hot temperature. And even though he's an assassin he knew that a fever that high doesn't do well for anybody. Including his obnoxious senpai.

"Fran…" The illusionist's name was once more called.

This made the illusionist panic. Even though it's not obvious on his always neutral expression, his mind is doing a full marathon right now. He couldn't even move away from the prince as panic shot through him, blocking all his logical way of thinking. All he did was to hold the prince's hand. Holding it firm, just like an assurance that Fran is there and he is not alone at all. But because of what he did, he felt how high his senpai's temperature went.

_Hey! I'm an illusionist not a doctor! _

"Fran…"

"Uh.. senpai. Can you please stop calling my name more than once? I can clearly hear you." Why is it that everytime the prince calls his name he can't help but blush harder? Where is his normal attitude?

It just flew away, waving at him from a distance. 'Enjoy the moment' placard being shoved in front of his face by his great imagination.

Instead of answering the illusionist, the prince just pulled Fran closer to him, making the illusionist loose his balance and finally fell on Bel's chest. This was more than enough to make Fran snap out of his reverie and make himself useful.

Fran carefully removed himself from the prince, which proved to be a difficult task because Bel held to him as if he was his lifeline. It took some effort from the illusionist before he managed to escape from the bed and went to the bathroom inside Bel's room. He filled the tub with water and picked some clothes from the prince's closet and returned back to the bed.

"Okay, senpai. No arguments for today. Let's go to the bathroom."

"What are you planning to do with me Fran?" Fran was surprise to find the prince awake.

"Please don't make me sound like a perverted person just like yourself, senpai. Everyone knows you are the perverted one here. I'm just going to lower that fever of yours. No need to thank me, really." Fran ignored the sounds of protest made by the sick and carefully removed the sheets covering the prince and tried to support the prince and help him stand.

The illusionist found it hard to support Bel all the way to the bathroom.

First of all, he is not that strong. That's why he opted to use illusions.

_Okay. It wasn't a choice. Rokudo Mukuro is my master. What else could he teach me aside from illusions? But putting that aside I really don't like hand-to-hand combat._

Second, he's shorter than his senpai. Which leads to the…

Third, he can't support someone as tall as Bel!

And as if proving the statement, the illusionist lost his balance making him fall on the carpeted floor with Bel of course. The prince landed on top of Fran, the illusionist made it sure that the prince won't be hurt with the fall. But on the other hand…

"It was me who ended up getting hurt." Fran tried standing, but a great surge of pain shot through his left hand as he used it for support at the carpeted floor.

"Wow, I just sprained myself. This is just the right time to get sprained." Ignoring the pain, Fran stood up and continued bringing Bel to the bathroom. Pain is not a problem for him, he is quite used with it.

_Bel-senpai's knives and master's trident… and before that…_ Fran started counting the reasons why he is used with pain as he led the prince inside the bathroom.

**(~pagebreak~)**

Fran: Is it just me or I'm senpai's babysitter now?

Hira: maa.. just let the story unfold and see what will happen Froggy~

Fran: I'm really wondering when will you learn addressing me the right way.

Hira: well I can do it.. Fran-senpai~

Fran: but you opt not to do do.

Hira: *laughs* maa nee~

Fran: please read and review guys.. she really needs that do drive her to writing the next chapter of this fic…


	3. Long Night

Fran: say hira-chan how did you managed to write this while being addicted again to DGM?

Hira: well I guess.. huh? It's not normal?

Fran: It will be normal when you own KHR.

Hira: *sulks* fine!

Fran: … This authoress here doesn't own KHR, obviously..

Hira: watch and see! I'll be asking KHR as my birthday present! Hah!

Fran: *sigh* idiocy.

Hira: *throws books* baka froggy!

Fran *dodges* y know.. you don't actually have to hear this authoress here ranting about unnecessary things. Go on read..

**(~pagebreak~)**

Fran started to think about the things that he learned about himself today as he supported his senpai all the way to the bathroom.

First, he is getting suicidal.

Second, he has a sarcastic alter ego.

Third, he argues with this alter ego of his.

Fourth, He starts imagining things.

"Great, things just keep getting better. I wonder what's next. Me getting inside a mental asylum?"

Fran was busy helping his senpai get inside the bathroom when he felt the guy tag his arm. Looking at Bel, he just realized that his senpai's face is just an inch away from his. Fran's face automatically went as red as Christmas.

_What the-_

"…" Fran wants to move. He really wants to, but it seems like that his body is betraying him. He felt like he was stuck up from his position, and his mind also betrayed him and don't even start thinking right.

"What are you going to do?" Bel asked hoarsely, taking a breath for each word being said. It was as if speaking even takes an effort for him to do so. The prince even looks at him with half-lidded eyes, cheeks flushed in cherry color.

"We really need to lower your fever, senpai. You would end up having convulsion if this goes on. C'mon, I already prepared the tub." Once more, Fran put his arms around Bel and guided him towards the bath tub, which is now filled with water. The illusionist sat the prince on the floor, letting him lean on the tub as he remembered 'something'. And that something involves a ton of blushing scheme for Fran.

Guess what?

Removing the prince's clothes.

But upon seeing the prince's face, decided to drop all the hesitations he has at the moment and do his task right. Well, it wasn't like he hasn't seen himself in front of the mirror before.

_It's just senpai_. He tried to put it as casual as he could. But of course his other personality doesn't think so.

_It '__**is**__ senpai'_. It really put some stress on the word to emphasize the message it's trying to say.

_C'mon, you're my other alter ego right? You're a part of me. Why don't you just agree that it's just senpai?_

_Alter egos doesn't have to agree with themselves. Duh, that's why we are called 'alter'._

Fran almost wanted to smack his alter ego if only he didn't remember that smacking his alter ego would mean smacking himself too. _I hanged out too much with shishou…_

Going back to his original issue…

Fran stared at the body sitting on the floor. Bel, even in his fevered state still managed to be as regal as ever, his ever messy hair and flushed face adding to his handsome features making him look very delicate at the moment. He didn't want to admit but he's going to fall for this kind of Belphegor if this keeps on.

Fran's thoughts stopped all at once, when he noticed the movements of his senpai obviously trying to support itself by holding at the bath tub for support.

"What do you think you are trying to do senpai?" Now, what is this man planning? One minute his senpai was acting all nice and fluffy, and now, he's pushing himself too much and trying to get away from Fran as much as he could. Fran can't stop himself from saying insults to his senpai, but his actions say otherwise. One look at that flushed face of the prince and he surrendered all the arguments he has in mind.

"What the heck are you trying to do stupid senpai?" He asked once again when the prince didn't seem to have heard his first question. As much as he tried to sound arguing, Fran failed in trying to raise his voice a bit. He went near the prince, and supported him towards the bath tub.

"No…" Even the prince's protest didn't have any strength in it.

"…"

"T-The water is cold, I'm never going jumping there."

"Senpai I didn't ask you to jump on the tub. And besides what's the point of lowering your fever if we aren't going to use cold water to put it down?" Fran wanted to laugh at the man's antics if only he wasn't afraid that his passive image would be ruined if he did so. He thought that his senpai was scurrying away from him, but all along he was afraid of the cold water hitting his skin. He saw Belphegor stop on his movements and turned to him.

"Then join me."

"…"

…

…

…

…

'_Could you please repeat that?_' Fran wanted to say so badly, he was as sure as hell that his mental self had been shook up to the core. And he could clearly feel his face heating up again because of the sudden things that his senpai keeps blurting out. He really have this urge to bang his head on the nearest wall to stop this farce that is going on with his life.

Had he killed someone to be punished like this?

_I'm an assassin…_

Let me rephrase that.

What did he do to deserve such torture?

_I'm an assassin…_

_I'm also an illusionist who deceives people using my flames…_

…

"Join me..." Bel repeated once more, his legs giving up not even lasting 5 minutes long to support himself.

Fran sighed. Yes, he sighed.

"Surely you've gone mental, senpai." Without a word, Fran approached the fevered man and tried to wrestle him out of his clothing. Fran's face is redder than ever as lift Bel's shirt off him, trying his best despite of having one of his hands sprained. It was harder than the illusionist thought. Especially with his senpai also trying his best not to surrender his clothes because he doesn't feel like soaking himself naked at the almost ice cold water that filled the tub.

"No…"

"Senpai do you have to be stubborn? Or your fever dissolved the last piece of your brain left inside your head?" His senpai continued to struggle from his hold that it accidentally pushed his sprained hand earning a surprised mental gasp from Fran. And to add up to their mishaps, his senpai feel out of his balance and because Fran was holding to Bel's shirt and Bel was keeping the illusionist's hands away from his clothes they both stumbled sidewards, meeting the cold water at the tub.

"Great. Now we are both soaking wet." Fran fell atop of his senpai but he made sure not to lean on him even if it means using his sprained hand for support. He looked down at the figure before him. His senpai look peaceful even though his hair were wet and clinging to his skin, he—

Peaceful?

"Senpai please don't tell you've fallen asleep."

_Okay he won't tell you. _

Fran ignored his alter ego and removed his froghat. Why was he still wearing it anyways? Slowly he moved away from the tub and looked at his watch. Yes, he is wearing a watch. It is waterproof too. "A few minutes more senpai and we will need to get you up now."

The kouhai moved a hand to touch the man's forehead and check its temperature. When he felt that it cooled enough to his liking, he immediately grabbed a towel and help his senpai out if the tab. "Of all the time you could fall asleep, you really chose to do so at a bathtub nonetheless."

…

…

…

…

His dilemma was back again. He needs to change the prince's clothes unless he wanted his senpai to die of pneumonia. _Hey, that isn't bad._

His random thoughts never did help to lessen the red color painting his face at the moment. But he needs to act. He really needs to do it.

_I do kill people for a living. _

_I managed to fool Vindice with my illusions._

_I'm part of an elite assassination squad of the most powerful mafia in Italy._

_I have a pineapple for a master._

_How can I not change someone's clothes?_

Taking a deep breath, he prepared his mind for what he is going to do next.

"I will make sure that senpai will not get away from defiling my innocent eyes," Fran said as he started his task for the time being, preparing the change of clothes for the prince and putting him back to bed.

**(Random A/N: guys sorry to disappoint you but I really won't put details on this.. *looks away* uh.. unless I want this to turn into an M-rated fic *runs away* but I leave things on your imaginations! May it take care of the unwritten details.)**

**(~pagebreak~)**

A few painful minutes of his nanny jobs, Fran finally managed to put his senpai to bed and change his clothes. But still he himself is still on his wet clothing, the illusionist was just about to be back to his room for a change of clothes Bel's hand grabbed his, making him stop dead on his tracks.

"Don't leave…" The prince is facing towards his direction. Although his eyes are covered by his God awful bangs Fran is sure that the prince is looking straightly at him. The innocence on his voice is something that he couldn't refuse.

_You are screwed, Fran._

'_Hey you are me.'_

_Sure. I can also tell that you are mental._

Fearing for his sanity Fran stopped talking to himself. Looking back at the figure lying on the bed holding his hand in a soft grip. Bel's face is still slightly red because of fever but not as red as it was before, his chest heaved in a moderately fast pattern, which only equates to one thing.

Fran can't resist.

He sat back at the chair beside the bed and let his senpai hold his hand all night.

**(~pagebreak~)**

Bel groaned as he slowly adjusted his eyes on the sunlight that escaped his curtains and now currently hitting his well-hidden eyes.

"What the hell happened to the prince?" He started mumbling and tried to get off the bed but a hand stopped him from doing so. Checking the owner of the hand, Bel saw a lump of green hair sleeping at the side of his bed. And Bel knew no one with green hair inside the Varia estate except from his favorite kouhai- Fran.

"Ushishishishi.. what is the peasant doing inside the prince's room this morning~" The prince was ready to grab his knife inside his pocket and give his kouhai a proper greeting only to find out that he was wearing a different clothing. Soft material, definitely not his Varia uniform.

The prince was starting to keep confused on what the hell is going on around him.

First, his uncute kouhai is sleeping at the side of his bed.

Second, he was wearing pajamas.

Third, there was towel and basin on the side of the bed.

Fourth, his body felt like he had done marathon for hours.

Looking around more, the prince noticed a thermometer beside the basin at the table. Then, before he knew it everything started clicking into place just like a puzzle being solved.

"Because I'm a prince~ Ushishishishishi…."

"Senpai is it your morning habit to talk to yourself during the mornings?" Fran had just woke up and rubbing his eyes to adjust to the light inside the room. The illusionist was having an almost dreamless sleep when he heard his senpai's creepy laugh. Fran thought that he was just dreaming, but as his senses adjusted he finally confirmed that it was really the prince currently sitting on his bed and looking around him. _Maybe he was trying to know what just happened to him._

"Ushishshishishi… Good morning my uncute kouhai~"

"Creepy." Fran mumbled and left the room as fast as he could trying not to show off his reaction to his senpai's greeting. But before Fran could get out of the room he felt a pain at his back, when he looked at his senpai, he saw Bel holding his knives that God-knows-where was he hiding them.

"Ushishishishi… The prince forgot to say froggy… get ready for a date."

"With whom? With you? No thanks senpai. I think I prefer to rot in my room." Fran left the room.

The prince just sat there grinning as wide as usual as he tried to remember what exactlt happened before he slept. (_Not that Bel is going to accept that he actually passed out right?_)

**(~pagebreak~)**

Okay.. I know that this chapter is shorter that how I planned it to be.. but first.. let's sort things out..

I can continue this if you wanted to by giving me reviews on the story.. haha.. Flames are not accepted.

Or I can stop this at one..

Well im just asking two things here.

BTW.. If I were to continue this.. the next things will be their cute little date. *wink wink*

And I want your idea about that guys! Onegaishimasu! *bows*

Fran: you…

Hira: I what?.. *smug look*

Fran: nevermind *mumbles* ill be asking boss some sort of special mission to assassinate you hira-chan..

Hira: oh sure.. I can have nappo-shishou kill you too. *grins*

Fran: … che. *disappears*


	4. Drag to Date

Sorry it took me long guys.. I was really thinking about on how their date is going to happen but it ended up like this..

I hope you won't kill me..

Please read and review!

By the way, i made a page at Facebook.

Fran (Varia Top Magician)

Yep.. that's mine.. ^_^ feel free to visit!

Rei: *drags authoress* let them read Hira-chan..

Hai~

**(~page break~)**

Fran immediately went out of Bel's room and walked back to his own room upon hearing his senpai's proposal on having a date with him. He wanted to laugh at Bel's face after those words got out of his mouth… It shocked him to no end.

"…_get ready for a date."_

He, the uncute kouhai, a frog peasant has just been asked by his moronic senpai to go on a date with him? Since he joined Varia, Bel always said that he doesn't go with peasants whenever he was teamed up with the prince.

He is always stabbed.

Forced to wear the hideous frog hat.

Called a frog.

And now… atop of all the stupid things that he will experience in his most hated life is having a _"date"_ with this moronic senpai of his. Oh joy. He wanted to commit suicide right there and then if only he didn't know that he would only give his senpai something to rejoice about.

"Why would I be thinking about it? It's just a joke." Fran passed by the kitchen.

"Joke? Ara, did Bel-chan said something funny?" Lussuria appeared in front of him.

Fran wanted to thank his ability to maintain his passive face. He doesn't want his reputation as an unfazed person to be ruined. Fran thought that he is going to have a heart attack! Fran didn't even noticed the gaylord's presence neither did he hear Lussuria's voice at the kitchen. (Lussuria always sing whenever he is at the kitchen. God knows why but he couldn't tolerate his gay voice singing those mushy love songs while cooking.)

Maintaining his ever calm face, he turned to Lussuria and replied his in his usual sarcastic manner with his monotone way of speaking. "Senpai doesn't even know what a 'joke' is Lussuria-senpai. That word wouldn't fit inside—"

Before Fran could finish the question a knife embedded itself on his back. He didn't even need to turn and check the knife that pierced him. There is only person living at the Varia estate that always think that throwing knives on him is a fun game. And that would be none other than his stupid fake prince senpai- Belphegor.

True enough, he heard the guy's trademark laugh.

"Ushishishishi… you should never insult the prince, my uncute kouhai~"

_Trademark? More like 'creepy' if you are going to ask me._ Fran thought.

_Well, no one's asking you._ His infamous alter ego answered him again. And he could clearly imagine that if ego would have a face it would be grinning like his senpai.

_Duh. You and your lack of imagination._

Fran wanted to retort that snarky remark that his alter ego just said. But that means that he would be arguing with himself again. And he has no plans or whatsoever to end up in a mental asylum in an instant if he went further on talking with his 'sensible' self.

Clearly Fran still has dreams that he wishes to fulfill first before he ends up his life due to insanity.

_Like eliminating my alter ego._

_Are you dumb or what? You cannot eliminate alter egos._

"And froggy should pay attention when the prince is talking!" Another set of knives was embedded on his skin. Obviously, Belphegor noticed Fran's little argument with his inner self and decided to interrupt because he is a prince. And peasants should always listen to anything that the prince has to say.

Logic?

There's none. You know how Bel doesn't make logic and just always reasons that he is a prince or that peasants should always listen to him because he's a royalty.

Fran just stared at the knives, and then looked back to Bel. "That hurt, senpai."

Knowing that his kouhai is just taunting him, Bel added more knives, making it plain obvious that he is not listening, and he doesn't care. Even though Bel always knew that he wouldn't be able to see any reaction on his kouhai no matter what he does, this fact still doesn't stop him from going all out on practicing his throwing skills on Fran.

This is what we call a warped type of fun- Belphegor version.

A pink colored heart hit Fran's head while he is insulting his favorite senpai internally, which turned out to be the fangirl or fanboy or fangay or… (thinks…) whatever-you-fan-something you call it, as Lussuria's eternal love for gayness. Looking at the flamboyant member of Varia it seems like he sees Fran and Bel's argument like a natural argument between lovers- which they are not.

A squeal that Fran swore didn't come from any male was heard. Then the illusionist was hugged by the Gaylord which rubbed his face on him like he was a teddy bear. Unfortunately Bel managed to foresee the 'motherly' thing that Lussuria is going to do giving the prince a time to dodge the act, leaving his kouhai the only and unfortunate victim.

"You two are so in love with each other nee~ "

Fran tried to deny the statements but the Gaylord seems to be in his 'gayworld' that he didn't even pay attention on what the illusionist was trying to say. "Sure, if you call—"

Another eardrum-crushing was heard.

"Finally Fran-chan admits his love for Bel-chan~! Mama supports the two of you okay~"

_Mama?_ Bel and Fran sweatdropped at the statement.

_I didn't realize that the word could be so terrifying if used by Lussuria-senpai_.

_Every word is terrifying when used by Lussuria-senpai why he in his fangay-mode. Especially when '__**you'**__ are the victim._ His alter-ego retorted.

For once Fran and his alter ego had something they had both agreed upon.

_It's '__**WE**__'._

But his great other self had to be holding grudges on Fran or he will start thinking that his so-called alter-self is created by something that cannot be explained by science.

_I'm just your alter ego, idiot._

Fran didn't want to admit that his alter ego is smarter than him. That can't be. There is no alter ego smarter than the mind it originated from… or so he thought. Fran was about to continue with his assessment with his mental stability, but when he heard his senpai's creepy laugh he just knew the next thing that would happen will be in favor of him.

Why?

_It's just the way of nature._

"Ushishishi~ no talking back froggy~? Do you like being paired with the prince?" Fran never imagined that Bel could grin even wider. The illusionist took notice of something that is off with Bel's notorious smile. People may think that Bel always smiles the same, but Fran could distinguish the freaky smile, genuine smile, pissed off-smile , murderous smile, and psychotic smiles.

Fran mentally stabbed himself. _I sounded like a stalker._

"I think I'd rather die—" Five knives automatically hit Fran.

"Wrong answer froggy~ Try again~"

"I'm serious Bel-senpai, I'd rather—"

Five more knives hit Fran. Lussuria being a 'mother figure' at the Varia, kept the green-haired boy away from the murderous Bel. "Mou, Bel-chan you shouldn't hurt Fran-chan. He's our illusionist you know. And our 'cute' kouhai~"

"Luss-senpai is right. If I die, the stupid long-haired captain wouldn't stop bitching you how hard it is to find a f*****g good illusionist, and how hard you two f*****g suffered before you were able to f*****g kidnap me." Fran replied in a monotone voice, trying to mimic what Squalo is going to say when he is murdered by Bel.

"Whatever frog." Bel frowned and tried to leave the scene.

Being a genius as he is, Bel knew better than to argue with Lussuria. The prince was just about to go back to his room when he heard remembered something, at the same time an idea went inside his genius head. Bel grinned. It is a great payback for the prince— comparing him to a cockroach.

_Uh-oh…_ Fran noticed the change at Bel's grin. And he knew the prince has something in his mind. The illusionist wanted to take back what he had just said. But what has been done cannot be changed. Right now, all he wanted to do is get out of Lussuria's hug and keep his senpai's mouth shut in any way possible. Even if it is using his illusions.

Too late. Fan cannot get out of Lussuria's arms and he couldn't concentrate enough to create an illusion. Lussuria's hug is more than you can ask for if someone wants a distraction.

"Ushishishishi… Don't you forget that you have a date with the royalty tomorrow, frog~."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAH! A DATE? A D-A-T-E? Mou! Why are you hiding these things from 'Mama'?"

_Yes. You heard him right. It's a f*****g date. Happy now?_

_Senpai asked me on a date in his most delirious state. You think I would believe that?_ He wanted to talk back. But he knew it would be useless because his voice will only be drowned by Lussuria's fangaying over him. If there is such word.

"KKKYYYYYAAAAAAHH! Let me choose you a dress, Fran-chan! I'll make sure you'll be cute on it!"

_I don't need a dress. I'm a guy as you can see._

Oh great. Fran's ears went deaf with Lussuria's high-pitched squeals of adoration. But the illusionist isn't the type of person who would let this kind of things just pass. He needed to retort back. And there is only one thing that Fran ever knew that could ever piss off the prince. "With your cockroach—"

Uncountable knives automatically appeared on Bel's both hands, his grin changing to a murderous one."Don't even try to finish that sentence froggy~"

Fran knew that smirk playing on Bel's face. He knew that the prince was dead serious. And Fran knew that he has to shut his mouth, if he prefers to be alive of course.

_He really loves his twin brother this much that he even despises the adjective that describes his twin._

"You have a date with me~ Ushishishishi… _Fran_" The last part was almost a whisper, and seems like it was only meant for no one to hear.

_Fran?_ Too bad the illusionist has a good sense of hearing. All thank on his current job- an assassin. He wanted to ask if the prince really called him by his 'real' name and not some nice nickname he had for him, but he knew it isn't the time for that. If he asks that question right now, his sufferings from the hands of the Lussuria won't end and there will e a new good set of knives piercing him.

He had no plan or whatsoever to become a human cactus no matter how green his hair and eyes are.

_That's lame authoress._ Fran monotoned at the narrator which is also the authoress.

I know. But you don't have any way to stop me right? So shut up and go with my wonderful imagination~. The narrator smirks proudly and shuts Fran up.

Fran's supposed to be retorts at the narrator were instantly forgotten the moment felt he like committing suicide right there and then because the next thing he knew Lussuria's squeals even raised its pitches (if that was even possible) and he was crushed on a hug of love. Fran could swear that he heard a glass broke.

"Ushishishishi…" Feeling better at his payback, Bel walked away as his laugh echoed through the hallway mixing with Fran's protests and Lussuria's squeals his face showed a large grin showing that he is satisfied on what just happened. And leaving Lussuria shower Fran with utmost unwanted attention.

"The prince has a date~ Ushishishishi.. Ushishishishishi…~" Bel sang all the way to his room.

No doubt. Bel is happy.

**(~pagebreak~)**

Fran heard the door clicked when he twisted the lock if his room. It was a quite hard task to get Lussuria off him. Technically, he wasn't able to do that. It was an open secret in their group that he is not that strong physically. And looking at their sun guardian it is obvious that he can't win, at least physically.

But mentally…

Yes, he used his illusions. Call it cheating or however you like but Fran would rather make his abilities useful than be traumatized by more gayness. The illusionist knew that it was time to switch to some dirty tactics when he saw he heard Lussuria say that he will bring Fran to his room so he could chose over his dress collection. (yes, folks he does have a cabinet full of dresses. Oh, sorry I'm wrong. He had a room full of girly and frilly dresses. Complete with make-ups and accessories.)

All he had to do was create an illusion of a mirror that gave a reflection of Lussuria having a tiny pimple. He should've brought a camera with him to have a souvenir of that moment. Imagine the shock and horror displayed on the sun guardian's face, when he saw that innocent small red lump at his forehead. The *cough* guy *cough* almost fainted from disbelief.

The next thing he knew Lussuria was running to the bathroom. Shrieking at the top of his lungs.

"That was easy." Fran said to himself.

Now that he is finally back at the comforts of his own room, everything that had happened 24 hours ago started to play back on his mind. And the worst part is the part that his mind chose to play is his great experience with babysitting a knife-obsessed-assassin slash senpai.

He walked at the mirror and stared at his reflection. "And he asked me for a date tomorrow."

"I'm a guy."

_Good observation. That is something that is plain obvious._ His alter ego started bugging him again but he chose to ignore it. Instead he observed his features.

He knew his hair color was an unusual one, almost sea green. Well, Kikyo of Millefiore's Real Six Funeral Wreaths almost have the same hair color but Fran's hair color is more vibrant. Capturing the attention of any person who would be seeing him for the first time. It is also unusually soft as told by some people who knew him. Even M-M asked him once what is he using with his hair. He really doesn't care about it. There were times that he wore a cap just to hide the green mass atop of his head. To blend in. _Thanks to my hair I am now referred as a frog. And forced to wear a frog hat too._

Then, he noticed his eyes. They are two shades darker than his hair. It's as expressionless as his face, and as if to emphasize his eyes further there were small triangular marks near his eyes. He didn't know how he got it, or if it's a birthmark or he just decided to randomly put a tattoo and just forgot it. His eyes never changed their expression, they are always blank. Whether he feels, happy, sad or pissed off, his eyes are giving away nothing of his emotion. His eyes never register pain or hatred.

_But what about love?_ He heard his other self talking to him again.

_Stupid question._

'_Stupid answer.'_

Fran decided to ignore his alter ego again, though the question really bothered his mind. He then, noticed his skin. He has a pale complexion that only made things worst. It only made his unusual features stand out and on the top of that it only made him look younger than his age.

"What did that stupid moronic fake prince saw and he asked me on a date?"

'_That's redundancy.'_

_Shut up._

'_Yeah right. Like I will listen to you.'_

"Moreover, why am I assuming that he is serious with his invitation?" Fran paused. "Stupidness is contagious."

The illusionist walked out of the mirror and headed straight to the bathroom, all he need is a nice shower to clear of his now stupid mind. And he needs his rest too. He had enough of babysitting some psychotic sick prince for one night. And he had enough of saying the word 'stupid' for one day.

**(~pagebreak~)**

As soon as the warm water touched his skin, Fran felt himself relaxing. He didn't even realized that he is really tired until he soaked himself at the tub, filling the water with his favorite bath salt and letting himself be hidden by the forming bubbles. He didn't even notice the time and just let himself fall asleep.

Fran felt refreshed when he woke up. He felt so light that he feels like practicing his deadliest illusions at the moment. Everything seemed so perfect at the moment. No sign of that horrible and absurd froggy hat that his senpai forced him to wear, the bed is soft, he is in his favorite pajamas…

Fran paused.

"I was taking a bath right?" Fran did take a double-take.

His eyes roamed on himself. Based on the bed sheets he was carefully tucked to his bed before he woke up. He is certainly wearing his favorite green pajamas—

"The prince is here to pick the peasant up~ Ushishishishi…"

The door opened with a bang that cut off his current trail of thought. Fran isn't expecting any morning visitor in his room at this moment because he never really have visitors. It was a surprise for him to find his senpai looking so fresh, and so vibrant in the morning greeting him with his usual freaky smile that almost cut his face in half. Yet Fran is still sitting on his bed, hair disheveled from his sleep, his eyes getting a somewhat glassy looks like any other normal person look like when they just woke up.

_Why am I complimenting him?_

Yes. He considers that as a compliment folks. Deal with it.

"Senpai, your room is at the next door. You are trespassing."

"The prince knows this is froggy's room."

"Then why are you here?" Fran asked, getting confused.

"…" Bel stared at Fran. Though the illusionist's face doesn't show it, he knew by the way his kouhai asked, Fran already forgot about yesterday. Their date. And Bel isn't happy.

"Get dressed."

"What? I'm getting my sleep senpai. Don't you have any other people to bug today? Aside from me of course." Fran let himself drop again on his bed and pulled the covers above his head trying to get his sleep back. But he just knew that thing will not go as he plans to especially when Bel is around. Fran felt the bed shift and some murderous aura started to fill his room.

"The prince tells the frog to get dressed."

"…"

"Or do you want the prince to change you~ Ushishishishi…"

The illusionist was surprised at the sudden declaration. Thank god for the covers for he was blushing a ton underneath. "Pervert."

Fran didn't move so Bel decided to scare his kouhai a little and slowly removed the covers off and laid beside the bed facing the unfazed face of his uncute kouhai. And to make things more dramatic than ever he let out a snicker. "Ushishishishi…"

Just as expected by the prince Fran bolted out of the bed and went straight to the bathroom. He even heard the door making a 'click' sound being a proof that it was locked. But no locks can stand to Bel. He always barges in and never minds to pick locks. Bel was satisfied at the reaction and stood up heading for the door. "The prince is giving you 30 minutes froggy~ "

And the prince finally left the room and waited outside leaving his kouhai having thoughts of banging his head at the bathroom tiles he is currently facing right now with the hopes that he would be able to kill the mocking voice of his alter ego inside his head..

**(~pagebreak~)**

After a few minutes…

"If the frog doesn't get out of his room within 10 seconds the prince will enter—" The prince's rants were cut when the door suddenly opened and Fran came out. It left him speechless though he won't admit it.

The illusionist is wearing a white short-sleeved jacket with a printed number 26 at the right sleeve and a blue wristband. Paired by brown pants that ended past his knee followed by gray-and-green-striped socks. Fran also wore a dark blue high-cut converse for his shoes and a gray white cap with a green lining. Yes, his motif was composed of white, blue and green. The colors and his choice of style only make him younger than his actual age and made him boyish than his usual aloof looks. Though, this is really how he dresses up as a civilian not that he wanted to impress his senpai.

Bel was speechless.

The prince doesn't look bad himself wearing his usual striped shirt only red and white in color and in the form of a hoodie. Bel is also wearing denim pants paired with red sneakers. It was simple yet it revealed more of Bel's appeal.

"Are you ready for the date froggy?" Bel was the first one to recover from shock. He is really looking forward on what will happen today. Nothing gets even better unless his frog is around, and now they are going to get out 'together'.

"Senpai… did you just said.. 'date'?"

Everything flashed back inside the illusionist's mind. This is going to be a long day of hell for him.

**(~pagebreak~)**

Finally done! XDD

Sorry guys… I still haven't made up my mind on their date yet.. if you have suggestions please feel free to say them ^_^…

Now.. I want reviews to make me think again to continue this or put this on pending forever.. yorushiku!

I just feel like there is someone who is going to ask me draw this scene.. =_=lll

I just feel it…

Now guys.. press that review button there and review!


End file.
